


THE FLOWER AMONG THE SHADOWS

by Scarletamerica221



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon is a dad, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletamerica221/pseuds/Scarletamerica221
Summary: hitmen, millionaires, playboys, heartless wrenches they were known by these names, but who knew behind those doors were six people who were whipped completely for a special someone.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

THE SIGN FORM ABOVE

Kim Namjoon walked the hallways with the attitude he could exert from himself, what his employees think of him be damned, he did not work for them, they worked for him, The Bangtan set of companies owned half of Seoul, they had their share in the Entertainment industry, in the Art business, a lot of Hotels, restaurants were owned by them, Gyms to say they owned half of Seoul would not be wrong, a group of Six CEO's who were known around the circuit as the Horsemen functioned with an Iron fist, Kim Namjoon the Ceo of Big Hit entertainment the leader of Bangtan, the emotionless, crude businessman, Kim Seokjin had plenty of Restaurants in his name, that hosted A-list foreign ministers, delegates and personalities, his tall stature made people fear him, Min Yoongi the Ceo of the recording industry his rough look made people fear him, looking away as he stared intently at the people who dared to cross him, Jung Hoeseok, the King of Amusement parks, the HOPE WORLD parks were popular, his nature was kind yet he was the one who when angry riveled the rest of the six members, Park Jimin the Knight of the fashon industry, and lastly Jeon Jungkook the Prince of Bangtan the owner of Euphoria Art exibitions, Gyms and bangtan Cosmetics. They lived together in a penthouse atop the tallest building in Seoul, no one knew why except them.

Saturdays were difficult for Joon, he would love to have been at home resting but his work would come calling him like the Siren it was, so it was known among the employees to not piss him off especially on a Saturday, but this Saturday was something of a different story, Joon still did not want to be here in the stingy office signing papers over papers, he groaned as he exited the lift his PA following him like a puppy hoping to get instructions, he did not get any just a shrug from the leader. 

Joon sat down wiping his forehead, he pressed the button letting the blinds fall down the windows, he was tensed was an understatement, he was perspiring like a pig, he let himself be for a moment before frantically calling his partner. 

Jin Hyung!! is he alright, has he stopped throwing up yet, is his forehead still warm? Joon asked in a muffled whisper he did not want anyone to know his weakness 

Rapmon Hyung this is Jungkook No Tae is still puking his guts out, Jin hyung has taken him to the hospital. 

the word scared him the core, he walked out of the office taking his coat along with him Jackson cancel all my meetings, for today reschedule them for the next week, no questions, the poor PA noaded and walked to his table while Joon left with little to no expressions on his face. 

Joon sat in the car hoping that Tae would somehow by some miracle feel better, Miracle Joon pondered on the word, is the one who did not believe in God, he believed in miracles, after all, it was a Miracle how they got Taehyung. 

He remembered it was a rainy day loud thundering adorned the house as Joon and Jin lay cuddling on the Sofa much to the others who could only gag or look away in response, the lights flickered from time to time when a Knock was herd, Jin made his way towards the door opening it to reveal a lady in her middle age carrying a baby basket in her arms, I want to talk to Namjoon. 

Joon walked behind Jin rasing in eyebrows, Hello Step Monster what do you need now, is Appa not paying you enough so you come begging to me? 

No I Just came with this she said shaking the basket water started dripping from it, this is what your father did, he got my Niece pregnant, how unfortunate, now she does not want it, I don't want it and surely your father doesn't so it makes him your responsibility she said throwing the baby in Joon's direction only for Yoon to catch hold of it before it fell to the ground, he carefully placed it on the ground and examined Ya!! there is a baby in here!

what? jin questioned examining the basket and looking at the soaked baby who in question was shivering, Jin immediately picked the baby up moving to the room, Joon who stood awestruck at the scene in front of him gained his conscious back when Jungkook shook him, Hyung what are we going to do with the baby? 

certainly not keep it, Joon declared sitting down, His father's ways were known to him yet it still felt unreal to him how his calculating father had let one slip. 

Ya Joonah, call the ambulance now Jin declared as the baby had stopped breathing completely Hurry Up!! 

he did as he was told moving with Jin to the hospital who was holding the baby to his dear life, His temperature is increasing Jin declared and Joon cursed under his breath, the nurses had immediately rushed the boy to the Emergency room a glass window dividing them as the six of them, looked intently praying to whatever was out there to save the baby, What was his fault that he would have to endure such a pain, the chest compressions stopped with the doctor switching to the electric compressor and Joon felt his heart in his mouth, Jin had his fingers in his mouth as he tried his best not to look worried. 

three fucking hours later, the doctor was out Can I know who the father of the child is the aksed only to find four of the six members had raised their hands, they looked at each other surprised as if it was some kind of a sick prank but Hoeseok let Joon and Jin handle this one, the doctor informed them that he would have to Keep the baby in supervision as there was still some amount of water left in his lungs, Joon noaded leaving Jin to complete all the formalities as he entered the room where the baby slept, He felt pity for the boy, and how come he would leave him knowing that this baby was his blood, tainted blood for sure but still blood. Joon walked towards the now conscious baby and placed his hands over the tiny hands of the baby who took Hold of his fingers, Joon had never felt himself melt faster than what had just happened, I promise you Kid, You are going to be safe. 

Ya joonie!! Yoongi came in holding the papers we need to name him something 

Taehyung he said without any hesitation, he had reserved the name for his son, if he would ever have one and right now the stars had aligned just right to place a baby in his arms. 

with two days of complete observation complete, Joon had the opportunity to take the baby home, they had named him Kim Taehyung parents Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin 

Secondary guardians Min Yoongi and Jung Hoeseok. 

tertiary guardians Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin. 

Jungkook put the baby in the back seat and lock it carefully, Jimin warned as they finally were out of the hospital, Jungkook took almost fifteen minutes to make sure that Tae was secured well in the seat before he started driving, and looked continuously at behind cars to tell them to go around them, Namjoon had been at an important meeting but his complete attention was at the I-pad playing the scene from the car he stopped himself from smirking as Baby Tae looked at his Hyung with curious eyes, while Seokjin looked like he would have a heart attack if they went faster than the speed they were in now, which was so slow that the traffic police had to make sure that the boys were not driving under any influence but one look at the back seat and the inspector had to laugh, first-time parents he questioned, and every one replied Dae!! in union. 

right now one year later, namjoon still had the same worry over his face, had his baby eaten something poisonous or something bad, the drive was tense, he literally jumped over two discarded stretchers to reach to the room were Tae currently was sitting, Jungkook rubbing his back, Jimin rubbing his feat and Jin pacing around like a worried parent he was, what's wrong with him? he asked as soon as he entered. 

Flu. Yoongi answered his highness sitting on the sofa looking smug for guessing the sickness right, A simple soup would have done miracles if only you four would have to herd me out, But no Baby tae is sick Hyung will take care of you, Baby Tae is Sick Jin appa will take you to see the doctor, Baby Tae is sick Yoon Appa predicts that these dumb asses have no respect for him considering they did not hear him out and worried them and the baby for no reason, he puked because he was scared. 

Ya Yoongi Hyung! you were worried too, just admit it Hobi asked grinning, there was no reaction from his partner so he left the sentence in mid-air waiting for him to deny the following allegations made against him, 

What did the doctor say? Joon asked feeling uncomfortable he hated this place deeply

medicines and some food Jimin answered holding tae who had finally noticed that his Appa was in the room, He made grabby hands towards Joon calling for him Jo Appa, Jo appa obliging to the baby boy Joon moved picking him up form Jimin's arms and holding him close. 


	2. SUMMER DAY !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Jimin Hyung spend a day together

Jin woke up to a small body curled up against his side, He smiled at his baby pressing small wispy kisses across his forehead, he must have had a nightmare he presumed, he checked by touching Tae's cheek, No no stickiness there, Joon must have brought him in last night, knowing full well that his Husband had been a busy man with meetings dealing with Rivals, the works and since he had not gotten to spend most of the time with Tae, it was more likely that he would have brought him in last night just for the sake of feeling Tae by his side. 

Jin balanced himself on his elbows and looked at his sleeping husband and child, If only he could cuddle up and sleep with them for the day, he moved and sat on the side of the bed waking himself up completely before moving towards the window, opening it so that slight light would Illuminate the room, not so much to wake up the two boys but enough to make the darkroom a little less dark. 

The kitchen was completely empty minus the Overworked Jungkook typing vigorously on his laptop, Jin moved towards him ruffling his hair, "Jungkookie you should get some sleep, and that's an order" 

"Hyung, last Email and then I am gone" Jungkook answered with a smirk, not even looking up to meet the eyes of the eldest Jin needed to have a Talk with his husband to let Kookie have a day off, but he knew how dedicated everyone was about their work, they loved working but holding positions that they were in right now, knowing full well that some shit job many take it if they don't maintain it because it was a damned competitive world. He kept an eye on the younger making sure that the boy followed up on his promise, which he did after half an hour. Jin looked at all their schedules again, today was an unfortunate day when everyone would be a busy as hell, which meant that Tae had to dropped at the daycare center, Jin shied, it was not that he hated the center, Tae met new friends, and enjoyed his time there but it also meant that he had to trust a random stranger to make sure that his son doesn't die, trust was a big issue for them, a limited amount of people ever got close, they trusted each other, sure but that was their trust the trust that said I would die for you, I would kill for you, and if you kill someone I would cover for you, and if we get busted we will go to Jail together because I will confess with you kind of trust. That kind of trust was difficult, but on this day Jin had to do it, of course, Najoon would insist that Jungkook hack the security camera so that they could check on Tae from time to time, that was needed, it was not overparenting it was being sure. 

Jimin followed next into the kitchen going straight for the Coffee after a " good morning Hyung" which he sipped by the Balcony enjoying the air, Jin put the toast in the toaster, before waling in his room, Tae was awake looking up from his bed on his two little hands, he looked back at Jin who stood proudly looking at his son, "Ji Appa" Tae said making grabby hands at him to which Jin obliged moving to pick his son from the bed but was stopped when Namjoon pulled him back down from the waist, "No" jin laughed at the childish attitude his husband had, He has to get up Joonie "you can sleep for a little longer" Jin said but it seemed to have not convinced Joon as he still held tae in his grip, fine, Jin moved again towards the walk-in closet picking up his outfit and moving towards the bathroom, half an hour later, Jin walked in folding the hands of his white shirt, his husband fully awake now and Tae looking curiously at him, "Jo Appa" tae said squishing Joons cheeks before placing a sloopy kiss on his cheek, Joon scrunched his nose before picking him up and walking out holding Tae from his waist as the baby looked down, giggling and having a good time while Jin had his heart in his throat, "Kim Namjoon if you drop my baby, You will DIE" 

"Don't worry Hyung I will be careful, Love you" 

Jin looked at himself before moving out to find half his family awake by now, Yoongi was at the table with Hobi who was holding Tae both of them played with the boy, Joon was holding a cup closer to his nose as if the smell was waking him up and Jimin was cooking himself some eggs. It was 7:30 by the time he was completely ready, He instructed Hobi to drop tae at the Daycare center if he could, the man agreed while still making faces at the boy, Jimin now took to cooking Tae some breakfast as Jin left the house. Yoongi moved slightly after he finished his food, taking tae to the bathroom for a quick shower and moving him to the changing table, He had gotten pretty apt at dressing the baby, something Jimin and Jungkook struggled with, while the elders were Pros, they still depended on Jimin and Jungkook sometimes. 

he dressed the boy in complete Balck outfit a black T-shirt some black trousers and a red beanie, everyone had a style in the family, Tae's look depended upon who dressed him that day, Jin's was mostly pastel colors with pink as a must color, Yoongi and Jungkook had the same style black over black over black. Hobi was bright colors, everything from small floral prints to something that looks like he had walked into a rainbow, Jimin was more laid back with dressing Tae, though he hated the complete black outfit insisting that there were many other colors that existed in the world, one thing they all agreed on Tae looked a million bucks in a bandana. 

with him ready he handed the boy to his Husband, Hoeseok staying true to himself was in a bright maroon suit, he picked up tae before moving to the car, "hogi appa" 

" yes bear" 

"Tae Stay," he said while Hobi looked at Tae with sympathy, "I am sorry Bear Appa has to work today, I promise we will take you out sooner, Ah look we are here come on loose the grumpy face I am sure Appas or Hyungs will come sooner to pick you up" 

"Pomish" Tae emphasized on the ish, which made Hobi laugh, he controlled himself before moving to the backseat to pick his son up, the teacher was waiting to welcome the parents Hobi noaded in her direction before placing a kiss on Tae's forehead leaving him to navigate on his own around the familiar territory, with one last look he sat back in his car before moving avoiding the gaze of many parents were gossiping. 

It was 2:00 when Jimin realized that he had his work completed, he decided he would go meet Jungkook, and ask him for lunch, but looking at the footage of his cute Boyfriend lazily playing overwatch he gave up the idea, he needed the rest, Jimin carried his coat with him pacing the stairs towards his car, driving it to Tae's Daycare center, he stood outside completely poised looking at Tae playing with some dolls, having a tea party with some other kids, he smiled internally, looking proudly at his baby, Jin and Namjoon did not stop them when Jimin protested against being called an Uncle, did not have that proper ring to it like Hyung had and he loved Tae more like a little brother. 

" I have come to pick up Taehyung " Jimin spoke coldly to the receptionist who noaded before leading him into the room where the kids played, standing there looking from the glass had not felt the same as feeling properly content at Tae's excited giggles came to his ears like a soothing melodic sound. He waited for tae to notice him and when he did Tae ran in full speed hugging his leg, Jimin picked him up and moved out of the place into the car where he hugged the lights out of Tae, "oh!! baby boy, you know how much Hyung missed you? where do you want to go" 

"play" tae screamed and Jimin walked him to the public park, moving along with Tae where ever he went, like a bodyguard he was scared if he would let one sight slip and Tae would disappear, he shot a message to the rest of them that they were at the park.

Jungkook was pretty tired after the last meeting for the day, Joon Hyung had given him the day off considering he had worked himself for the past week, his overwatch calming routine was complete and now he felt like he could either sleep or play another game, he contemplated it until the message from Jimin came about their whereabouts, Joining Jimin and tae sounded much nicer than staying in the goddamn room, so he moved out, as he was about to move his eyes fell on the computer screen, he let his eyes roll, someone was trying their best to get into their Wearhouse, how pathetic of them to assume that they could touch a bangtan property, leaving the Idea of spending time with his boyfriend aside he walked with a smug face towards the warehouse, calling for security backup, he stood with his hands folded as his guys went in retrieving the men out, fools, you think, stealing form bangtan would be this easy, Take him away give him a warm welcome, walkedin looking around personally to make sure that none of the new paintings were harmed. 

in the park, jimin felt his stomach growl, he looked at Tae raising his eyebrows, indicating that they had to move, Tae had some rules to follow, no public outburst, no embarrassing the Hyungs or Apps. the punishment was dire, but he had not experienced it yet, just the thought of being away from his Apps and Hyungs for a week made Tae scared for his life, so the boy slid down the slide before holding Hyungs hands, the parents were shocked at the parenting, Jimin had to keep his bich face up to not smirk at the awestruck parents. As they reached the small restaurant in the alleyway, Jimin slid through the small door, the owner Taemin greeted holding his hands out to guide them inside a secret doorway leading to a bigger section, their empty still waited for them. Jimin made himself comfortable placing Tae right beside him, Some potato fries and Jajamian"

with the food served which they both ate with Jimin dipping some fries in the sauce to feed tae, Ice-cream followed the meal and the two of them were content. the ride back home was calm with Tae spending his much-neaded nap time. 


	3. SICK !!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some domestic taejin Namjin and Vmon moments

Jin woke abruptly, the heat in the room was unbearable, Up to a limit where he was suffocating, he wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead moving towards the balcony to get some fresh air, Damn the cold weather, he needed it to feel himself, walking towards the huge glass doors was a battle he did not know he had to fight, he had lived in the house for years and was it only today that he noticed the distance between the balcony and the bed was huge, he cursed under his breath, making best efforts to move, unfortunately, his legs started turning into jelly however stumbling he opened the door, the first wave of cold air was like a refreshing splash, the second one too much and by the third one he was cold, How inconsistent of his body to confuse him on what feeling he wanted the most, You are betraying me he convinced himself, only to find to warm hands wrapped around him, first it startled him, who dared startled world wide handsome Jin, the obviousness had not yet gotten to him, but then the smell, the sweet smell of rough pine wood, of fresh laundry, of some flavored jell, and he knew, why would someone else come and hug him in the middle of the night, he smiled holding the position for the longest of time, the breeze did not bother him as it had done before, yet his body shivered. "You betraying me again", jin cursed. 

"Why are you out of bed at this ungodly hour, Hyung?" Namjoon asked, 

" felt hot in the room, had to catch some fresh air, why did you wake up?" Jin questioned, hoping that his husband does not give any cheesy answers, one cheesy person in the relationship was enough, there was no need to tilt the balance. 

"could not feel you beside me" Joon replied with a smirk it was the truth anyway, he had turned to find an empty bed, not a raised body his hand could pull closer, the emptiness woke him up. 

"Aish! you, let's go in I do not want to catch *multiple sneezes* Cold" Jin said keeping his spinning head straight which by now was difficult because the room was spinning. 

"Ah!! Hyung" Joon caught hold of him laying him on the bed, "I think you might be getting sick"

"me sick, no way" Jin confidently replied, why in the world would he get sick, he had one of the healthiest lifestyles among all of them and yet how come the damned germs enter his body?

"I will go to make you something" Joon replied with a triumphant grin 

"don't burn my kitchen Kim namjoon" 

"I will wake Hobi Hyung up then" Namjoon replied admitting defeat, moving towards the room where Yoon and hobi slept, three knocks and Hobi had opened the door, "jin Hyung Sick, can you make me some soup" 

"fine!! Feaver sick or just sick to the stomach sick" Hobi asked 

" What difference does it make soup is soup" namjoon naively replied,

"oh my naive child, what did Jin hyung see in you?" 

" soup" Namjoon replied he had asked himself the same questions many times, but he had not gotten any answers yet, he was completely happy how he was now. 

with Hobi Hyung busy, Joon decided to peek into Tae's room to find the boy intently looking at the moon, "Hey there tiger, what's going on"

"Moon appa is iso Pweety" tae replied innocently 

" it is, buddy, but you should not be awake at this hour," Joon said moving closer picking Tae in his arms, moving closer to the window, looking at the moon together, it was indeed beautiful, Tae wrapped his arms around Joon " I love You Joon Appa" the words brought smile to his face as he hugged his son. Moving towards their bedroom, Tae still in his arms Joon moved to find Yoon and Hobi there. Hobi carried Tae from him, "Tae Bear, Jin appa is sick so let him rest fine" 

Joon looked at Jin, he looked feverish, it was a good decision to keep Tae away and risk getting him sick too, Tae slept with Hobi and Yoon for the night, no questions apart from the fundamental ones Is jin appa going to be okay?

the morning had come up faster than Joon had predicted, he had called Jin's PA to cancel all of his meetings and he did the same for himself, which meant Jungkook and Jimin and Hobi and Yoon had to complete a lot of work, the doctor had informed he would arrive by 8 am, so Hobi and yoon prepared breakfast, as they all left by 7:30 for work, Tae was left sleeping in Yoon's room, as he had unfortunately pulled an all-nighter. 

by 8:00 the doctor was by the door, no one wanted to cross the bangtan, they were cruel when someone crossed them in a bad way, by the time Joon took to waking and cleaning Tae, who was down knowing Jin's conditions, he was barred from entering the room, which meant he had no view of his Jin appa, the biggest problem with Tae was his separation anxiety, he had to have constant skinship so not having his primary caregiver there pulled him down, he did not even wake up with a smile he was known for, Joon honestly missed it, he needed that motivation for today, he was already scared about his husband being sick and now tae being like this made him sadder. 

Mr. Kim the doctor announced, breaking him away from his trans which was staring at the window, with Tae in his arms, Mr. Kim ins fine, he should take rest for today, some mild fever by tomorrow he would be fine, though I still advise keeping your child away from him. 

Joon had no Idea of how he was going to keep Tae from running towards Jin, but the boy in his ultimate melancholy state had taken to reading a book then watching the TV, By afternoon Jin was eating leftover soup and Tae was on his afternoon nap when finally Jin had some alone time with his Husband. " How is Tae holding up?" Jin asked knowing full well that the boy was not going to do well with Jin being so close yet so far. " not well, he hasn't said a word since last night?" 

" Imagine life if we would have given him up for adoption?" jin aksed 

" same dull rough routine" Joon replied with a smile on his face, " no adventure no cuteness moments, No Joon Appa the moon is so pretty, No Jin Appa You look so pwetty, nothing" 

" I want to see him, cover him in blankets do anything but I want to see him.

"hyung you know I can't get him, but I can get in and cuddle with you, Joon got into the bed wrapping both his hands embracing his husband with Jin nuzzling in Joon's chest, they lay there completely forgetting that they have a three-year-old kid sleeping or probably awake in his room, it was almost six when Joon woke up Tae he announced running out of his bedroom to find Jungkook and tae both reading a book, it was mostly kookie but he let tae say some words giving the kid a sense of independence, Tae still did not have a smile over his face, Joon ruffled Kookie's hair the boy smiled his usual bunny smile looking towards Joon which he returned, he did the same to tae but instead of his usual boxy smile all Joon got was a teary-eyed Tae begging to be taken to his Appa. 

the condition of his son did not get passed him, he quickly retreated to his room picking up a bear face mask to cover Taehyung and handed Jin's pink one to him, who questioningly looked at Joon, Tae excitedly clapped his hands wearing the mask and moving almost jumping in Jin's arms, "off bear Jin appa is not running anywhere" 

Jin waited for Joon to answer when he saw a hyperactive Tae in his arms, by the squint in Tae's eyes Jin knew he was smiling his best smile, wrapping him up in his embrace, Jin let one or two tears pass him, "my baby, did you miss Jin appa?" 

" Joon appa said you were Sick, are you well now?" Tae asked still wrapping his arms around Jin 

" Yes, Baby bear Jin appa is fine" 

" Here, I got you this" tae picked up the jelly from his pocket," I asked Kookie Hyung to get me yuck jelly that helps when I got sick, He brought for me, have you will get well soon" Tae handed the ginseng extract to JIn who looked at it carefully, Jungkook had indeed brought one he liked he reminded himself to take the whole pack before tae eats it and vomits everything out, with one gulp Jin had taken the whole thing it left a bitter taste but the thought of his concerned son was enough to take the most bitter medicine with a smile on his face," you so smart cubby, Appa is so proud of you".

Joon carried Tae way from Jin, Long exposure was going to start a chain effect and he did not want Tae getting sick as well, he had one heart-attack once and that experence was enough for everyone to stay healthy and not feed Tae anything out of the ordinary. 

with Tae happy Joon handed him back to Junkook mouthing a small thank you to him, "repay me" jungkook asked Joon looked at him wide-eyed" with what? " 

" Tae with me and Jimin" 

" no movie, or staying till late" 

Promise.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I write about Jungkook and Jimin totally going against Joon's wishes and watching a horror movie with Tae who insist on sleeping with any of the three couples or better cries that a nun is about to get to him /or watching a superhero movie with tae acting like said superhero for the whole day saving everyone from the metal Sneku? ( avengers Chitauri )


	4. mr Stwange

Jin always asked this question to himself, "when it comes to getting Tae in trouble, why is it almost you two". the time when Jungkook and Jimin had been to the park to see the fireflies in the night, it seemed like something that would be magical for a 2-year-old boy, in the end, Jungkook Jimin and Tae brandished a jar full of fireflies, and three days later Jin had to with a difficult heart lie to Tae that the fireflies had returned home when actually they had died suffocating in the jar. 

the second time it was when Jimin and jungkook had watched a horror flick and Tae had been sleeping with them, only he was less sleeping and more watching the movie from under the covers, he was scared of monsters for a month, which also meant he was not allowed to sleep in Jimin and Junkook's bed for a month a fitting punishment for the couple, right now the three of them were in a mart shopping for their movie night, and since it was a weekend jin had given them permission to keep Tae awake only and only till 10:00 pm. 

Tae currently in his baby blue bunny onesie was choosing a drink to carry with him, while Kook contemplated over chips, there was variety picking one over another was blasphemous, he was in peril but at least his boyfriend was one arm distance away in the ramen aisle, he turned his neck to find tae looking over the cola, his instincts kicked in jin and Hobi had warned them no drinks with excessive sugar in them, he bent down to Tae's level " Hey bear, how about mango Juice or orange juice" Tae seemed to have considered his options and moved further towards the juice section when a girl roughly about Tae's age came and stood by him, Jungkook left the tedious task of choosing snacks a break and looked at the two children, Tae seemed uninterested but still looked over the girl as she was struggling to get the lychee juice, being the gentleman that he is, he walked towards Jungkook pointing to her direction, "Hyung Juice" he said pointing to the drink, the girl shyed away when Junkook walked near her, Jungkook took the bottle out and handed it to Tae, thinking the boy would hand it over to the girl, "no me Hyungie, her" the nieve boy said gaining a shigh and a eyeroll from Jungkook who would tell his baby brother that he was trying to set him up. Jungkook thought did as he was told and before the girl could receive the drink her mother came barging in "how dare you to give my child that, honey how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers, they are evil" Tae was quick to defend "no My hyungie no bad" 

"babe You want shin ramen too" jimin had come waltzing to the scene holding two packets of ramen in his hands 

"eww, the lady had said and carried her daughter looking absolutely repulsed, Tae, on the other hand, said, "evil lady" removing his tongue out to her "Tae" kook warned internally proud of his little baby brother. 

Kook carried Tae picking up the orange Juice for him and some wine for him and Jimin, with Jimin there they finally decided on shrimp flavored chips and some banana-flavored puffs too, and for tae some caramel Popcorn. 

they loaded everything in the car and moved towards the seat, Jimin carried the tired tae and made him sit him in the seat, they finally moved towards home. It was Yoon who opened the door, Jimin stretched his hands which had the bags thinking Yoon would take them, instead he took Tae away, laying him down for a quick and comfortable nap. 

by 8:00 Tae was up and Jimin picked him up from the crib moving towards the dining room, where everyone was settled, Joon was quick to take Tae away from Jimin, "How is my little baby boy, Huh! did you miss Appa," Joon nuzzled his nose to Tae's neck who giggled hugging his Joon appa tight, I Bouv You appa," he said hugging Joon who smiled his brightest smile "I love you too My bear" 

with that cute conversation over, because Yoon was tired of it and picked Tae up setting him up on the high chair, which made Tae giggle more over Joon's clear pouting. 

Jin set the boiled shrimp and rice in front of Tae, while they had garlic shrimp, the poor boy could not handle spice, the skin problem was the reason, it had been a startling revelation when they had been on a trip to Hawaii when Tae was one year old, even after applying a ton of sunscreen Tae had rashes over his body when they went to the doctor he ruled it as a case of cholinergic urticaria and gave them clear instructions to keep tae away from extreme hot weather, firey food, and alcohol. 

Tae happily munched on the food as Jin, and others had a proud smile over their faces, As food was over Jungkook carried Tae to their room, setting things up for a good movie night, pillows were laid on the carpeted floor, food lay beside them and Avengers Infinity war played. 

Tae had little previous knowledge about the films, seeing Iron man and the first Captain America movie but that was it, liked them but Jin Hyung was more of a do not introduce my son to violence kind of parent, but with Tae insisting he wanted to see the movie after he had seen the poster making those cure puss in boot's eyes could not help Jungkook's case, after all, he was going against JIn hyungs wishes for all he cared, every shout, every punishment was nothing compared to the smile Tae had over his face, Jimin and Jungkook pulled each other and Tae sat between them. 

"ok bear before you see the movie I should tell you what happened," the boy noaded listening carefully to jimin "

Jimin: you know the bad guy Loki?

Tae: Yesh!! 

Jimin: ok so Iron man and Cap had a fight and they formed teams like when appa and Hyungs play games, that is the only thing I will tell you now there is a new bad guy ok 

Tae: Min hyungie is it squarry" 

Jimin : not when Kookie and Min hyungie are here to protect you 

the move came to the scene where Doctor strange had the cape wrap arond himself, Tae looked wide eyed at him "Kookie Hyungie I like him, I like him" 

"doctor strange, Baby bear" Jungkook looked amusingly at Tae, who was now intrested in the movie again, intently wating for any Doctor strange scenes, while the movie was half done Tae seemed to be dozing off so Jungkook left the movie and laid Tae on bed but Jimin had been straing at his phone, "Babe! what are you doing, come to bed" 

"surprise" 

the next day Tae was woken up by joon, " Appa! I want to be Doctor" 

" that can be possible, I mean you have to study a lot bot you can do anything you want to do, what kind of doctor you want to be Baby bear" 

"phew Phew doctor" tae said making hand gestures like doctor strange 

" Bear there is no such thing as a Phew Phew doctor" Joon said confused over what Tae meant 

" he means he want's to be doctor strange" Jimin corrected the confused Joon,"cant you for once show the baby boy something meaningfull like a documentry?" 

" no" Jungkook repled looking over his coffee" 

and like everytime when Jimin and Jungkook had Tae, this time too Tae had a cape and costume of Doctor strange running around the house screaming "I will save Appas from "Tatos" this time Jin would let it slide because his son looked cute and honestly it was much better then his son suddenly having an afinity for Thanos tyring to destroy everthing.

\


	5. no tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take your son to work day, well...

Children, in all sense Joon found them to be impractical, they wasted your time when you could do so many things, he was a busy man, a man who had the burden of managing a whole empire having children was not his priority, also the fact that children repulsed him was another factor, but when Tae came into his life things changed, he still found children repulsive but that was reduced down to several notches, the big bad wolf had a weakness he did not want to show the world, yet inside Joon wanted to scream on the top of his lungs he had a son. 

the morning alarm had crudely woken him up, the neon light on the alarm read 4:30 am Joon took a deep breath, moving to the bathroom to hit the Gym, his tracksuit gave him the warmth to move in the chilly morning, he took one look at his husband before moving to the opposite room that had Tae sleeping cuddling a tiger plushie to his chest, Joon stood there for a good minute before his trans was broken my someone " you know that is creepy, right?" Joon looked towards the man who stood to sip something from a bottle Yoongi who seemed to have a late-night again " my Kid nothing creepy in that".

"I swear I would have hit you with a bat" yoon replied gaining a smirk from the other side " Don't you have anything better to do Hyung?" Joon asked knowing full well that he would rather cuddle with Hobi then stay here talking to his boss, or rather a brother. Joon was quick to move to the Gym he had his work lined up for him after a tough work-out Joon checked his phone for the schedule, the realization hit him like a truck today was bring your child to workday, the one day Jin was the happiest because that overprotective husband could keep an eye on their son for a whole day, show the world that he was a father, yet that theory had not come into practice, Joon agreed to have them bring your child to work day on the insistence of Jin and Hobi who thought it would be a good incentive for their employees, yet he never had the pleasure of bringing Tae to work, one he was too young two which office would he actually stay In there were concerns that bugged him but he prepared himself for a debate with Jin, internally he knew that Jin wanted this more than ever so he had to say yes no matter what. 

reaching his doorstep, Joon unlocked the door to find the usual hustle and bustle of his house, Jin and hobi in the kitchen, Jimin and Jungkook getting ready to go do some workout and Yoon probably asleep, he skipped towards Tae's room to find that Tae was barely awake, another ten to fifteen minutes and Tae would be up, he left him in his condition moving to get ready. 

Jin was happy when he woke up, for one time in a year he could announce to the world he was a father to the most beautiful baby in the world. 

with everyone at the table, Yoon carried Tae in his arms the boy was dressed in a black hoodie brown pants and timberland boots that were a gift from Jungkook, Tae looked good, too good to go out, Joon pointed out " what if he gets kidnapped!" he voiced his opinion but before he could go any further " Jin Hyung could you pass me the rice" Jungkook shouted " Hyung steamed eggs please" jimin screamed "dude one more word from your mouth and I swear, we have been looking forward to this day, do not and by any means do not ruin this day, there will be no one who would be worse than me" Hobi spoke in Joon's ear which resulted in chills running down his spine.

The car started with Jin and Tae with Hobi and Yoon while Joon Jungkook and Jimin took another, they preferred traveling together, they entered the building through the back entrance taking the personal elevator, the tension was evident it was one spark short of a big fight, the only reason was who would have Tae for the day, and it was clear Jin without a single word was winning the fight. 

Entering the office Joon set Tae on his chair who excitedly bounced around " now listen bear, Yoon appa will pick you up in an hour, till then few rules no touching Appa's computer's, no coloring on any paper's you find in the office because then appa's will get mad, and you do not want that to happen, do you" Joon said in a rather calm tone but the prospect of his Appa's getting angry at him and leaving him scared Tae to a limit where he had tears forming in his eyes, tae had separation anxiety, not that all of them did not have the same but Tae was scared of them leaving him, He did not exactly know where it came from, but the assurance of them never leaving him never seemed to help, this time to Tae looked close to tears so Joon picked him upsetting him on his lap and kissing his forehead, "Don't worry baby he pulled Tae a little closer " and the same rules when we go out no Tantrums if there is some problem tell Appa's use your inside voice and if you want something ask Appa" Joon looked at Tae who had stopped crying, but he still had a firm hold on Joon's shirt, He put his son down handing him some papers and a set of cryons and Tae happily went to the big comfy sofa to colour his hear out. 

Half an hour had passed and Joon had gotten a call for an unexpected meeting in half an hour which meant that Tae had to be left alone, even though it was against his decision, he decided it was better to let Tae be alone, he trusted his baby boy, Jin entered fifteen minutes later sitting by Tae who was busy drawing " see Appa" he showed the picture to jin they were compilation of stick figures seven to be exact huddled together over a mass of green and brown mess, " this is Joon Appa and you and Yoon and Obi Appa and Min and Kookie Hyung and me" 

"This is so beautiful baby bear" jin took the drawing kissing Tae's forehead before kneeling down " listen to me bear Appa's and Hyung have to go for a meeting right now, You will have to hold the fort alone, we will come back soon alright" "Yesh Appa Tae will be a good boy" Tae announced with his chest swelled up which made Jin and Joon laugh. 

Tae currently sat on Joon's seat drawing on the paper provided by his appa, they were old documents that had expired, what Tae did not expect was a man to walk in, the man looked scary he walked in with a file and with the shocked expression on his face, Tae knew something was about to go wrong, his eyes began to tear up, the man walked up to him pulling him from the chair " how dare you sit on the boss's chair whose kid are you?" Tae could not speak the hold of that man's grip on his arm was too strong, it hurt him, and meanwhile, the man pulled him from the podium walking outside the house the grip still tight, the man did not seem to budge, he pulled him to the cafeteria on the before pushing him on the chair, the man then looked at the papers in Tae's hand taking them from him while Tae still cried, no tantrums he remembered, " who gave you these papers Oh my god, boss is going to kill me " he shook Tae roughly Tae sill had no words forming as he was shell shocked by the man's action. 

Joon tried his best to finish the meeting as soon as possible, he did not want to leave Tae alone, it took longer than half an hour, he was quick but as he looked up after finishing his work that Jungkook and Jimin had been quicker than him, he too ran as fast as he could to the door, to his surprise the room was empty there were no traces of Tae anywhere, panic started to rise in him, he knew it was a bad idea to bring Tae here, surprisingly Jin was the voice of reason, " he would be somewhere around here 

"someone kidnapped Tae" jungkook intervened which made Joon panic more, he left the pack to find for his son, he would be somewhere around the office they just had to find him, probably scared, crying hoping his Appa's and Hyungs would get to him as soon as possible. 

Jimin had panic written all over his face, as he passed the cafe he could hear someone sobbing quitely, as he looked there he was his little tiger looking scared as hell and an employee holding him tightly, Jimin felt anger rise as he moved quickly toward the scene pulling the man off Tae, picking the sobbing boy up in his arms, Tae let himself cry. 

"I am sorry boss but this kid was being a nuisance I will get him out of your sight"

"dare you to touch him " he moved to Joon's office sending in a quick message that Tae had been found, Joon and Jin were the first ones to arrive "Appa" tae stretched his hands and Jin was quick to carry him, the employee on the other hand who had followed Jimin looked terrified he had just hurt the Boss's kid in a big way. 

" I am extremely sorry Boss I did not know, forgive me" 

"out" was what Hobi said as they gathered around Tae who was now hysterical " Tae was scared, I guess," Jungkook said rubbing his back 

"appa has got you, baby, don't worry" jin tried his best to console Tae while Yoon checked if Tae was hurt in any way he just had a red arm and nothing major. 

by afternoon everyone had returned to normal and Tae currently was clinging to Hobi who was placing soft kisses on Tae's forehead, fast food spread across the table as they devoured the food, Joon added a new rule if there was an emergency meeting he would carry Tae along with no questions asked. 


	6. Father and son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and taehyung's relationship

Namjoon did not like kids, the idea of it was something he did not have time to imagine, not until taehyung he was literally thrown into his life.

Not knowing what to do his first instinct was put him up for adoption, but knowing how he was his father's blood but it wasn't his fault made him change his mind.

Taehyung was six month old when he suffered from fever, Jin had asked him to visit Doctor Park , the drive there was fine considering Joon was stressed over Taehyung's wellbeing so much so that his sleep was ruined.

" Ah! Mr Kim, this must be Taehyung , can you lay him on the table?"

Join did as he was told occupying the stray couch in the corner while the doctor checked if Tae was alright, the true part of testing Namjoon's resilience came when the doctor brandished a seringe in front of him tapping it, Joon was quick to move and hold Tae away from the doctor how dare the doctor hurt his child in this way he shielded Tae away from him, while the doctor could not believe his own eyes , the great namjoon was being this way.

"Don't you dare" namjoon said holding Tae close 

"Sir we have to do it, it's just vaccination" the poor doctor put forward his point.

"Fine " Joon contemplated his options holding Tae's head to his chest whispering sweet words into his ears while the brutal Doctor was quick in doing his work, Tae cried of course and Joon left the Hospital quickly leaving Jin to call up the doctor and apologize for his husband's behavior.

Taehyung was one when he got admitted in the hospital for more than a week, Joon had woken up to a hysterical Taehyung crying his heart's out Jin nor Hobi who had been the ones who could easily calm Tae were able to calm him down this time, Joon was helpless and when the boy for the third time threw up his food, the doctor had suspended them saying that he suffered from mild fever and they had gone home, but later in the night his fever had increased, and Jin was getting worried with another visit to their original pediatric doctor, Dr Park he told them that Tae suffered from an internal infection, Tae was kept under observation for more than a week. Joon had never experienced loneliness like it was when Tae was away.

Taehyung was 3 when he had thrown his first tantrum it was for a mere cola bottle and Joon had shut him down resulting in Tae stomping into his room, Namjoon left the matter as it was , he would deal with it in the morning, unfortunately work came calling and Joon had to leave for Japan the same night.

Taehyung was woken up by Jin, who still was furious with Tae for the tantrum, Tae had been punished for it and he accepted it he felt dull because his Joon Appa wasn't there to punish him, in the night after a whole day of waiting for his APPA Tae asked Him where his father was, to which the elder answered that Join had gone away because Tae had made him angry, it was meant as an innocent joke but Tae had taken it seriously, so much so that he apologized a hundred times to Jin " Tae sorry, Joon Appa come back, Tae be a good Boy pomish" 

"Bug APPA has gone for a long time" Jin answered knowing full well that Joon was going to be out for a few more days taking care of the business.

Tae was inconsolable, and just for him to stop Yoongi warned him which was a bad idea" listen bug you need to quite down ok, Joon Appa will come back, but if you don't I will have to leave this house"

This seemed to have the desired effect on taehyung but in a negative way, he stopped crying altogether but he was sad, doing everything he was told, Jin had not found a single stray toy on the floor, the room clean and the colouring books untouched, it broke his heart to see his boy so disturbed by Joon being away, all he do was confront his baby boy and explain that his Father would soon return.

"Hey baby bear" 

"APPA see room no dirty" 

" I see it bud, listen bug Joon Appa is only gone for a while he will come back, let's call him now ok''

Tae was excited he was desperate for his father said when Jin called Joon Tae patiently waited by Jin to talk to Namjoon first.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Jin spoke to a disgruntled Namjoon 

"Hyung sorry can't talk now I'm really busy, I will call you later though" Namjoon replied anger evident in voice he must have been in a fix Jin suspected on the other hand Tae who was jumping just to talk to Joon looked like a kicked puppy his lower lip quivering "APPA still mad at Tae ?" 

Jin looked down to his son looking sad and defeated " no bug APPA is busy" but the fact of it was unknown to Taehyung he was a mere three year old boy not knowing how to explain it further Jin had to see his poor child who now had curled up silently crying over his fate.

Joon had called that night keeping his promise and shed tears when he had been informed of Tae and his sadness he wanted to talk to his son but Tae was asleep and Jin thought it was better not to wake him up.

The morning came by and take got up to one wake up call, sat and brushed his teeth following every order that was given to him, eaten the bitter medicine without crying, even if he was being obedient, Jin wanted him to return to his usual child like self, Jin finally asked him when he saw the boy place his clothes in the basket himself for the first time, " bug, that is wrong" Jin straitened the clothes for him and looked at the scared Tae

"Plesh don't leave me" he cried "Tae a good boy"

" Oh Baby bear!! appa is not going anywhere I promise, is it why you are doing all this because you think we will leave you ?" 

Jin knew the answer to that question his son had some how concluded that if he would do something wrong they would leave him, picking his son in his arms Jin carried him to their bedroom.

Joon had returned back after a gruelling week, He just wanted to cuddle up to his family as he entered the door he was hit by a tornado called Taehyung who cried his heart out apologizing to him telling him he would be a good boy , Joon felt his heart break for the second time, for the whole day Tae did not leave Joon's side and he would not have it any other way.

  



	7. how unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the bangtan breaks, they will still stand

Jin cursed out loud " You Bastard, you touch him and I swear I will kill you" 

Joon had was angry, he had nothing to do them comply to the man holding a gun to Seokjin's forehead, he could not believe that his own security head had turned against him, the man he had trusted for more than ten years had flipped and turned against him, he looked around Jimin and Hobi lay on the ground blood from their wounds oozing out, Jungkook kept struggling to get out of the grip that he was in and Yoongi was tied down to the pillar while Tae was in their grip. 

It had started out as a normal morning, Jin had woken up first, as usual, brewing himself a pint of coffee before moving about the house collecting stray toy's Tae had laid down on the carpet, he checked his schedule, which had only two meetings scheduled which meant he had time to go to the park, Taehyung had been insisting they visit the park ever since Jin mentioned it to him, and now that he had time he would take his son to the park. Joon and Yoon were the next to wake up moving about the kitchen like sleepless ghosts holding their mugs of Coffee to their noses as if the steam was going to wake them up naturally. Jimin and Jungkook the next to raise up and lastly Hobi had woken up carrying Tae in his arms, there Seokjin put the prospect of the Park and everyone agreed to it. 

it was 11:30 when Jin set Tae in his seat, buckling up properly Joon and Jimin followed them, Jungkook, Jhope, and Yoongi took another car, trying and trusting their drivers for a safe trip everyone huddled in the back seat, leaving the passenger seat to be taken by the Bodyguards for extra protection for the family. Joon felt something was wrong when the driver and the bodyguard made Eye contact, the smile on their faces evident and menacing before he could react there were three sets of guns pointing at them, their drive cut short and taken to somewhere else, " You keep your mouth shut otherwise I am going to shoot your little pup here" Yun said holding his gun in Tae's direction, Namjoon was angry first now he was downright Bat shit angry. Yun had been their bodyguard and head of security for ten years now, he had protected their family form many dangers and right now, he had broken Joon's trust like a stick. In the other car, Jungkook was knocked down by the hilt of a gun and Hobi and Yoon were held down by guns. 

Stopping on a random quiet street Joon could see more henchmen moving towards them, he could not move as more gun-wielding men came inside the car pushing them over each other, Jin was careful to pick Tae so that the Poor boy does not get squished in the chaos, but before he made sure that his little boy was safe a tall figure opened Jin's side of the door placing a gun on his temple while another man shoved Jin down, all he could see were his shoes and Joon who was desperately trying to struggle to get out, " Stop struggling Namjoon, I am not afraid to hurt you" 

" I swear Yun, I am going to get out of this and when I do there is no one who is going to save you from me" Joon replied with conviction struggling and flailing his legs, Jin looked at Joon for a sign for help still holding Tae in his arms, the poor boy was squished, holding on to his Appa's shirt for dear life, " Don't worry Bear, Appa is going to save you" with that reassurance to him and his son Jin looked at the struggling Joon, Yun who had enough of the mess Hit Joon with the but of his gun hard enough for Joon to lose conscious Jin felt his eyes being tied, he could not move his hands to protest they were holding his son, but before he could take any preventive measure, tae was being taken away from him " Don't you dare touch him, get your filthy hand's off my son you bastard"

"Hyungnim what is happening" Jin inquired who was now tied up, his hands above his head and his eyes shut tightly, "Yun you bastard, you will die a hundred times, I warn you," jimin said his act strong while Jin still screamed for tae, Jin could feel that the car was now moving but he still screamed for tae, and if not it would make his husband get up. 

Yoon felt dizzy when he herd the breaks being hit, they were being forced out of the car like sheep, carefully taken up some stairs, he wondered what would be the condition of the people in the other car, He screamed Tae's name but only got a slap in return, It did not stop him from screaming his son's name none the less. 

Jungkook regained consciousness to find his family sitting in a semi-circle poor tae tied with a rope to the pillar in the corner he had his cheeks dirty, Jungkook know by one look over his baby brother that he had been crying, he softly called out to him and Tae looked at him, his eyes glistening with hope "Hyungie Tae squared, Badman hurt Tae, hurt Appa Appa not waking up" Jungkook felt his heartbreak he looked at Joon who still lay helpless with a bleeding forehead " Joon Hyung, rapmon Hyung" kook repeated praying that someone would pay attention to him, the closest to Tae was Hobi Hyung and he would not be able to move, considering the way he was tied to the chair. "Kook" Joon was gaining consciousness he took the situation into account his eyes flailing with fire and then turning soft with one look at Tae, the boy seemed tired, slowly everyone started regaining their consciousness.

" Good, I thought this would take forever" 

" Appa" Joon said looking at the owner of the voice, the man stood tall, his stature intimidating everyone in the room, "Namjoon my son, how nice to see you but It could have been under better circumstances if only you would have talked to me" 

"you are not worth my time" Joon spat

"I guessed you would say that, I guess I haven't given you enough to become my loyal child, Your mother always a rebel, see where it got her, I should not think you'd do the same thing"

" I am not a criminal like you, I am not going to be like you, You have always given pain to the people around you," Joon said looking up at his father, ready to fight every word that comes out of his mouth. 

" let's get to the topic shall we, I hate wasting time, I am getting old, and this business needs you, needs my Heir, I have seen you Joon, You are capable than the most of them, in fact, all of them, I need you on the throne "

" I will never sit where you sat, I have my own throne thank you" Joon replied 

" Knew you would answer like that, I had a backup plan prepared dearest son, you see 50 years in this business teaches you certain things, press the wound and you will get answers" he bent down to Tae's level caressing his cheek, "Oh how precious this wound is, shame he would have to be the one to go first" 

" You touch him, and I will rip your skin away from your body" Yoon spoke up weakly 

" You scare me", the tall man ordered his henchmen to cut the ropes while he took hold of Tae the boy was hysterical crying for his Appa, Joon winced as he saw his father hold tae in the menacing grip, Yun was quick to reload the gun positioning it on Tae's head while the hysterical child, struggled out of the tall man's grip, Namjoon's father was visibly angry at the boy's tantrum, Jin was intently trying to quiet his son down, tears rolling down his eyes too, the motherly instinct rising in him to protect his son at any cost. Taehyung was scared and everyone could notice that the air in the room was full of tension, Tae still did not back down from his tantrum, and suddenly there was a ringing sound like a loud slap, Joon looked wide-eyed, Jin was scared to look at his son, Tae had suddenly stopped crying a red mark spotted on his cheek, a thin like of blood spilling from his lower lip, Yoongi felt rage overcome him, no one had the right to hit his son, the petrified look on Tae's face gave him even more reason to kill the man who had hit him. 

'One more action form anyone of you and this little bastard will pay" 

" leave my son, your problem is with me so let's deal with it like men, face to face' Joon declared 

" now you talk business, son, It's simple you take over the company and leave the Bangtan group, nothing complicated" 

"There is always and 'and if' there Mr. Kim, I have known you well enough," Joon said his anger limitless

" Your little bean here pays the price" Mr. Kim shamelessly declared 

"Leave my son out of our business, this is not fair" 

"business is never fair, my son this is just pure business you know full well what you have to do"

"not happening, He stays with us" Jimin declared to the man and another slap was herd, this time kook who had been silent for the longest time moved in action trying his best to get to the man who had slapped Jimin, but the restrictions brought by being tied to the chair, made him fall face-first on the ground, Joon was still adamant on his stance standing up to his father is what he knew, he was one of the lucky ones who had escaped his father's clutches at a young age, his mother by his side, but before Joon became the face of the empire he was he had to see his mothers being killed like a sheep by a wolf, the scene had traumatized him thoroughly and just because she had stood against her husband. Joon was scared of the consequence he knew his father's limits and yet he was careful in taking steps to ensure that none of his family got hurt because he rebelled, By the looks of it his father had not gotten soft at all. Yet he was still adamant he did not want to live the life his father lived, the life of a Mafia. 

"You take too long to decide" his father declared holding Tae to by his shirt moving towards the window" remember this room Namjoon, you used to hide in this room form me, the one on the fifth floor, imagine your poor child falling from there " 

" leave him, I beg you please" Joon was ready to beg now, he wanted freedom but at what cost, was his family going to suffer because of his own selfish need's "I will do whatever you say, Set him down" 

" nice to have my son back, but you see Joon one thing you learn when you want to become the king of the palace, Kill your weakness first because it will cause you to falter, I see you have Six weakness, let's see if you can cope up with one less " 

" no please no" Joon begged, as his father's grip started to loosen on Tae's shirt, Jungkook and Joon were the ones who fought running towards the window hands tied to their chair Jins blood-curdling scream, broke every bone in Joon's body, a loud thud, and Jungkook paced, his face drained of all color he stopped to the window, the scene below broke him to bit's the shirt that Tae wore a gift from him and Jimin the white t-shirt was now covered in blood, tears started to make its way down his eyes, the sight before him was enough to make Hobi lose everything he had got, screaming falling to the ground while Jimin was in a state of shock. 

They all could not fight as all of them still tied were pushed inside the car again, " one word with my brothers before they go, I am entitled to it" 

" don't make it long" 

Joon looked at his family, defeated his facade too breaking, he hugged Jin who had no energy to cry, but Joon had it in him he hugged Jin tight and looked at his brothers" Destroy me drag me, Kill me" 

and with those last words, Joon was pulled out. 


	8. how unfortunte for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dealing with death is not as easy as it seems but Joon believes in miracles and he has always believed in them.

two weeks, two week's Joon did not sleep, he mourned the death of his son, he mourned the death of his innocence, the death of the love he would ever have for anyone, the death of him and Jin, he could not be there for the funereal, and to Yun's words it was a celebration, the Bangtan was sent a severed six bracelet the one everyone had given to Tae, so he would remember them when he was in Daycare, Joon hated the room, he hated the view, he hated his own life, there was nothing good no ray of sunshine, no one to wake him up. 

two weeks, Jin had spent in Tae's room clutching Rj to dear life, the doll that Tae slept with, it was his way of reminding that his family was there with him in case of bad dreams and loud thunder, he had not made food for one week, left himself in the room every day, he slept with Joon's cardigan every night, he had to breath to say alive but he did not want to, he wanted to Jump, as his son Die with hopes that he would be reunited with Tae. 

two weeks Yoon had spent in his room, in every way reporting every illegal event that Mr. Kim had planning and plotting against his own brother, holding a picture of him and tae to his heart, the bracelet on his table the blood on it dried now, it made him more determined, Jin had no courage to look at it and nor did Hobi and Jimin so it stayed there like a relic, on the table reminding Yoongi how much he had to do for his son every, busted ring every caught criminal did not give him the satisfaction he so desired instead he remained feeling the same empty self that he felt the time tae fell. 

two weeks Hobi spent in his office, he did not want to go home to the smell of his baby boy, the sweet vanilla scent would send him back to his state of madness, he sat in his office, cold and unreachable business went on as usual with every event involving children canceled because this was what it was he had no energy to look at another child, he did not know when he would recover completely, and honestly, he did not want to recover. He did not visit the grave knowing full well that his strong stature that he had built for the family would come crashing down once he would visit him, his baby boy killed.

two weeks Jimin had spent with a plushie in the dance room, he hated waking up to an empty bed, a house without the same giggle or his baby brother who always had something to say to him in the morning, the sight of his room made Jimin stop and cry for more than he usually does he did not wish to live, the Idea of a life and entirely without his baby brother made him hate life than he already did, there was no light in his life anymore, the fact that Joon was gone and Tae lay below the grave a grave that was decorated with flowers each day flowers from the garden that him tae and Jin had built, the forget me not's and bogan Vella sat on the rough sand plucked fresh every day, the grave he slept by some time conversing telling him his worries, begging for a reply. 

two weeks Jungkook had spent looking at his family suffer, a cam hacked to see Namjoon every day he plucked flowers from where ever tae Walked every day, a road to remember him and the flowers lay on the ground, he lay his head to the soil bowing down in apology " Hyung could not protect you, and for that Hyung is sorry" he would say hours and hours spent there and in his office and some with Jimin or Jin hyung who was inconsolable his husband and child stolen from him. 

Joon felt lonely, as he walked the hallway moving towards the book, he would leave hint's for Yoon whenever he could, a small handphone below his bed, only reserved for his family, whose call's were a rarity for his own sake and the sake for his family the people he could not afford to lose. He could feel the empire crumble with every small brick falling down, Yoon was a good strategizer something that Joon admired about his Hyung the most, his father had yet to take notice but Joon could see through the thin veil of the business falling down like Jenga, and one day when it all falls he would avenge Tae, he would put a bullet through his father's head, who he had not talked to since the event of the fall. 

"Appa" he could hear every night his son calling out to him but there was no sign of his son he had checked every nook and cranny of the house, begging for his son to be found while the staff in the hose looked at him as he had lost it. 

Jungkook looked at the grave as he walked by the hydrangeas lay there mocking him that someone was there before him, Tae liked them, in fact, Tae liked flowers but who put them there one of his hyungs he deduced who cleaned the grave every day and setting the same flowers on them. 

two weeks and Joon was losing it the sight of Yun made his blood boil, the man never met his eye, but with everything Joon had he wanted to attack him, the piece of shit mocked him, not by words but a single gesture of the red Bogan Vella in front of his door, his way of indicating that they still had control over the Bangtan group and could drop bullets over them if Joon disobeyed them. Joon stored them in a jar a reminder of home. 

At night when Joon was asleep, he could feel the phone vibrate two messages 

Handsome: come home, I can't live like this 

GiGi: 2:30 Gangnam storehouse, a big hit. 

Joon could not smile at the news, he wanted this he wanted the empire to fall, he woke up to find a piece of paper under his door, picking it up there was a single sentence, "plenty like you, find out, they deserve it more than you" 

Joon knew what the chit ment, his half-siblings dumped like they were nothing by their father but who would send it, and why was someone playing both sides? he could not pinpoint who it was, and whoever it was had the idea of how many step-siblings he had, he felt the door clash at 12:00 as he entered his father's office as much as his father was a brute he had a record of his offsprings, and Joon was lucky enough to find five with two names missing one he knew was his own son but that he would never let his father know because tae was not his, and an empty excel block, he rummaged through he papers to find his fathers planner a meeting at the Gangnam storehouse, Yoongi was smart to have caught a hold of it, with no such luck Namjoon closed the lights patiently waiting by the stairs for the reaction and it came at exactly 3:00, Joon was half asleep when he heard the commotion Yun had followed his father like a loyal dog, his father cussing at the police, and ranting about the raid. 

Yun walked up to the stairs to get back to his position to find Joon there his hands over his chest, "Your master is losing, everything a piece of advice, leave before he drags you down with him" 

" Namjoon, you underestimate me, you see sometimes you should use your brains somewhere else too instead of your business" 

" ten years Yun, where did I go wrong, why did you make me pay" 

" ten years I wanted for my chance, and now that It is here I am not letting it go, ten-year namjoon, being the blank spot in the excel sheet has its cons you know, but there are pro's too, this was supposed to be mine, I was the first child, not you" 

" Jaeyun?"

"Jung Jaeyun, son of the innocent store clerk in Busan who fell prey to our father's charm she never got to live as your mother did, I did not get to live as you did" 

" He killed my mother, my son, you live much better then what I do, you get to sleep at night" 

" goodnight Joon" 

the thought lingered in his head, power had made Yun crazy for power, the morning came and Joon walked down the stairs, his father had his hand over his forehead, Joon simply poured himself a glass before moving towards the room, where he decided to spend most of his day when his father's trusted bodyguard entered holding some files in his hand, holding them put for his father to carry. 

Yun stood there in the corner a single hydrangea in his suit, Joon did not give it much thought and moved back to his room, another note on the table " get ready little brother, things are about to go down" 

he pondered over the statement as he sat on the bed, what was Yun about to do he had spent hours pondering but there were no such results until he could hear sirens, he walked down, his father looked flustered almost empty as he raced towards Namjoon " You did this, You and your little group, I will kill all of you, you will die" 

the words came out in a tone that said that his father was scared " Jung kill him, I don't want him to be here" 

with nothing to defend himself from Yun took his gun out moving towards Joon first hitting his thigh, it hurt like a bitch but he was confused over why he had not killed him that instant with another aim he pointed at his father's bodyguard who raised his gun to Yun the scene confused the hell out of Joon " sorry little bro had to do it, oh, by the way, there is good news for you" saying those words Yun shot himself in the shoulder while his father looked at him like he had the worst nightmare " it was you" 

" Suprise motherfucker" 

before his father could take another step in front the police came barging in. 

Jungkook had seen the hydrangeas again, this time they were red, he did not think much before moving towards his own set of flowers placing them with care on the grave and moving towards the office where he practically lived, his routine of staring at the camera to catch a glimpse of Namjoon hyung begin, a flash of image made him stop and rewind there was a little boy being dragged by the shoulder in the same shirt and Tae, the shoes, the hair same as his little baby boy, he got up from his seat moving towards the door "HYung get the car" he ordered Hobi "Why?" 

" Tae" 

no other words were spoken as Jin to quickly moved towards the car JImin too without any Idea and hoping some miracle had happened that their Tae was still alive even though the disappointment would hurt more than he could ever imagine, the car ride to Namjoon's house was quick, as they followed Jungkook to where ever he was taking them, the Police were there with Joon and Yun shot the gun in the hands of the bodyguard, who was now running with namjoon's father, the police had arrested most of the henchmen. It was then where Jin saw it his son in the flesh bruised and battered dragged by a man, Joon caught Seokjin staring at something and to his shock there he was his son he looked at Yun " funny how the things change, sorry had to make leave him hungry for a few days, had to prove to the police that our father was a bad man, and considering you have already drowned half of my business, I take that as a punishment" 

Joon collected all his strength, running into the thick forest where the man had taken Tae, Jungkook was quick to pounce on him, and hold Tae Jin took Tae while they sat down Hugging Tae "appa" he cried the hefty man had managed to turn jungkook, boom came the sound and Jin looked panicked at the sound to find that hobi had in fact shot the man in the leg 

"Hobi" Jin warned

" what? he was bothering me " 

" No" 

" jikook shield" Hobi announced to both of them hugging Tae while Hobi placed the gun and another shot rang, " die screaming you asshole" 

with that over the six of them including Yoon who had been currently punching the shit out of Yun instead of joining his brothers, it took Joon a minute to get him off of the man and half an hour to explain the whole scene, to which Jungkook had punched him again as they left the scene, there was nothing for them here, a miracle had indeed taken place " thank god that yun watches sherlock" Hobi commented which honestly did not get any reaction just a simple nod as everyone did not leave their baby boy alone that night. 


End file.
